Regrettably Yours
by kimmylynn
Summary: Fast forward 4 years into the future. Hermione is pursuing her career in the Healer field and living her life day to day. An unlikely meeting between healer and patient leads Hermione down a path that she's not sure she's ready for. Eventually Dramione!
1. Prologue

_**A/N: Reviews are wonderful, thank you for reading my fic. I've got no beta so please excuse spelling mistakes that I may have missed. I'm going to try and update as frequently as I can, this story will have at the very least 20 chapters – one prologue and one epilogue. It is not completely canon to the 19 years later epilogue of Deathly Hallows. Characters might be slightly out of character, but I feel that as they grow they also mature and better as people so they will be slightly different in attitude and looks than in the book. (regrettably-yours. tumblr **__**.com **__**contains character bios, pictures of the houses and outfits some characters would be wearing at specific points. Just remove the spaces!)**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the plot line of my story; the characters and places were all contributed by Jo Rowling's beautiful mind. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p>Life is funny sometimes. It can be heartrendingly wonderful one moment, and painstakingly horrid the next. In a single moment, everything can be taken from you. Blink once, and you could find yourself in a different world, surrounded by different people, with no one you know anywhere near you. You could be living a perfectly normal life, with perfectly normal friends and a poster-board family. A second, an instant later, you could be thrust into a world polar opposite to the one you were in before. Surrounded by people you don't know, no family, in a world where absolutely anything can happen. Disaster could strike at any minute, and it can take whatever it want when it leaves. How does one go about changing their world, when everything they thought they knew changes? They live. That's how you fix the after effects of a disaster, you survive. There's no use sitting there, pieces of perfection littering the ground at your feet while you fall apart.<p>

There are two different types of moments, in my opinion. The breath taking moments, in which you are filled with ecstasy. Then there are the heartbreaking moments, when you can be so overcome with sadness that all you want to do is scream for the earth to kill you now. Sadly, love can fall into both categories. Falling in love is a part of life, a part which everyone wishes to partake in, that some people rush into, & a part that some people never get the chance to experience. Having someone love you unconditionally, loving your flaws and your quirks just as much as they love the good things – the happy things – about you is the most amazing feeling in the world. It feels you with hope. Hope for the future, hope for yourself as well as for them. Sadly, heart break can also become a part of life. Though, it is nowhere near falling in love, it can still leave one in mortal peril.

I learned that the hard way.

I guess it all started with that fateful day. There I was, the summer before my 11thbirthday, just sitting there in my house having tea with my parents when someone suddenly knocked on the door. I opened the door, and there stood a very tall man with a long beard sporting a pair of half-moon spectacles. He was wearing the most ridiculous outfit I had ever seen, it was almost like a dress and it was bright purple. He said his name was Albus Dumbledore and he was the Headmaster of a school called "Hogwarts" and said he needed to talk to my parents and I regarding a matter of "utmost importance". As we all sat in the living room, my mother serving the tea, Professor Dumbledore launched into an explanation as to why he had shown up to our house. He handed me a letter, addressed to MY bedroom. I found it quite odd that someone would address a letter to my bedroom, so naturally I opened it.

_Dear Miss Granger, _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. _

_Yours sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall _

_Deputy Headmistress _

Attached was the list of requirements and such that I would need to enrol at their "school". 3 sets of plain black robes, one plain black pointed hat, one pair of protective gloves (dragon hide), one winter cloak (black, silver fastenings) and various books required for classes (plus Hogwarts, a history which has become one of my most treasured possessions.)

I remember sitting there and rereading that letter a million times. What on earth was this supposed to mean? I analyzed it from every aspect I knew, and the only conclusion I could come up with was that they had confused me with someone else. Dumbledore assured my parents that there was no mistake, I was a _witch_. I remember sitting there, dumbfounded. There is no way that I could be a WITCH. I was just Hermione. Dumbledore had assured my parents that a representative from the school would help take my parents and me to Diagon Alley, the wizarding London's marketplace. We had asked if he would accompany us, as we didn't want to spend the day with someone we didn't know anything about.

My schooling at Hogwarts would last for 7 years. I would take OWLs (Ordinary Wizarding Level examinations) in year 5 and NEWTs (Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests) in my 7th year. Between years 5 and 7, I would need to choose a career to enter in the Wizarding World. I would have to take Transfiguration, History of Magic, Charms, Potions, Herbology, Defence against the Dark Arts, and Astronomy for years 1 and 2, then in year 3 I would be allowed to choose two other courses which interest me. The classes I can choose from are: Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, Divination and Muggle Studies. In sixth year, our classes are determined by how well we do on the OWLs. To continue a class, we must receive a passing grade on our OWL examination (Outstanding, Exceeds Expectations, and Acceptable). In seventh year, we can continue on from the classes we took in sixth year, but we must be sure to take courses that apply to the field we want to enter into after school.

Before going to Hogwarts, I did as much reading as I could. I wanted to know about where I was going and what to expect when I got there. Basically, there are 4 houses which the students are sorted into at the beginning of their first year. The houses are named after the four founders of the school: Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff. We will be sorted by some sort of magic hat that the founders created.

September 1st came faster than I wanted it to. Suddenly, I'm being whisked away to Kings Cross Station with my parents, trying to find platform 9 and ¾. Luckily, a boy named Neville Longbottom and his grandmother were heading in the same place as we were and showed us how to get to the platform. You just walk straight through a wall. Not scary at all. My parents, Neville, his grandmother and I walked through the wall and found ourselves on a platform in front of the most beautiful train in the world. The Hogwarts Express was very long, and scarlet in color. It gleamed in the sunlight (was that what you would call it? It wasn't natural in the least, but it did look like sunlight). Neville and his grandmother told my family about the Wizarding World. A wizard named Lord Voldemort (or Tom Riddle as Neville's Grandmother referred to him as) tried to take over the Wizarding world but was defeated 10 years ago after killing a woman named Lily and a man named James. He tried to kill their 1 year old son Harry Potter, but for some unknown reason he died instead of Harry Potter dying. It was rumoured that Harry Potter would be coming to Hogwarts today with the rest of us. No one knew if it was true or not, as no one really knew where he went after Voldemort's defeat.

Neville and I boarded the train and found a compartment with a girl named Hannah and a boy named Justin. About halfway through our trip, Neville's toad Trevor got loose and we all decided to split up and look for him. Unable to find Trevor, I decided to check one last compartment and then head back to mine and wait for the others. I knocked on the compartment door, and opened it to see a dark haired boy with glasses sitting across from a ginger boy with his wand out and his rat in his lap.

That was the very first time I ever laid eyes on Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. I didn't think that, by the end of the year, these two boys would be my very best friends. I could not have imagined the things we would do over our years at Hogwarts. And I would not have guessed that I would start to develop feelings for one of them, or both of them. I definitely would not have dreamed I would fall for _him_ of all people.

This is my story.


	2. Losing what was found

**A/N: I'll have chapters 2 and 3 up sometime in the next week, I'm just putting the final editing touches on them and finishing up character bios and photos right now. Reviews are awesome :)**

**True-Hufflepuff: I know that the Prologue was full of details that most already knew about Hermione, but I just wanted to put it into her perspective and give her a little background for those who don't really know much about her (weird to think that people don't know much about Hermione, but you'd be surprised.) Hopefully this chapter makes you wanna stick around 33 thanks for reading!**

**Enjoy! ~ xx Kimmy**

* * *

><p>Hermione stood in the living room of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. She looked around the house she shared with Harry, and couldn't help but feel extremely impatient. She was dressed in a simple white cotton dress and white sandals, completely appropriate attire for Mrs. Weasley's infamous Sunday brunches. Running both hands through her hair, she let out a deep sigh. He's the reason they were going to be late, as always.<p>

"Harry James Potter, hurry your arse up! We are already running late, if we don't floo over there now we're going to have the worst seats!" Hermione yelled from in front of the fireplace. _For Merlin's sake this boy can take forever to get ready, _thought Hermione with a sigh. "Come on, I really don't want to sit between Victoire and Teddy again! I was picking food out of my hair all day!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Don't get your knickers in a twist Hermione!" Shouted Harry from the top of the stairs, Hermione could get overworked so easily. Harry looked in the mirror and sighed, his hair wouldn't lay flat no matter what he tried. Not even magic helped. Even wearing simple slacks and a plain green t-shirt, he looked as if he just rolled out of bed. _Oh well, better get going before Hermione yells at me again, _he thought turning to leave the bathroom.

"Alright, are you ready to leave?" He asked, as he stepped off the stairs. She looked very pretty in her simple white dress, her hair knotted at the shoulders. Simple and very Hermione, "you look amazing Hermione," he said grabbing her hand, to which she rolled her eyes. He took a fistful of floo powder and threw it in the flames, pulling her after him, he shouted "The Burrow!"

"Harry! Hermione! Blimey, took you long enough to get down here!" Sounded Ron's voice from the doorway to the living room, he looked at them positively beaming. "Everyone's in the back waiting for you, I've left Pansy with mum and I don't need the two of them talking about my childhood." He gave a lopsided grin and all but ran out the back door not waiting for the two.

Harry and Hermione shared a sideways glance; they were never really sure what to say when Ron mentioned his girlfriend of the past year. Hermione took a deep, calming breath and followed Harry to the backyard. Nothing really looked different; it was the same old Burrow, with the same old people. A couple of exceptions though. Charlie had married Luna a few months earlier and had announced that they were expecting their first child the previous weekend, and Pansy of course. Angelina usually accompanied George, as she had been hired on at the shop to help. And the children, Teddy is 5 and gets into absolutely everything and Victoire is 4 and always follows his lead. Everyone was gathered around 2 long tables under a gazebo like tent, simply chatting about their past weeks.

"Hello everyone, sorry we're late," called Harry, announcing his and Hermione's arrival.

"Harry!" Sounded a cry of excitement from underneath the table, a wildly red-haired Teddy Lupin appeared and ran full tilt towards his godfather. Harry embraced the young boy in a hug, "You are very wate, auntie Mowy is very mad at you!" Teddy giggled, snuggling his face into Harry's chest.

"Well I suppose we ought to go sit at the table then hey buddy?" Harry said questioningly, picking the young boy up and throwing him over his shoulder. He grabbed Hermione by the wrist and dragged her towards the Weasleys' and all their guests. Smiles and hugs were shared, the normal greetings from one person to the other at the Burrow on Sundays. Hermione sat beside Ginny, opposite of Harry and the children who were playing around.

"Everyone's seated?" Called Molly from the house, and was answered with a chorus of yes. "Here comes the food then, watch your heads!" Mrs. Weasley took her time walking from one end of the tables to the other, the food had set itself down neatly in the center along the tables, and she took her seat beside Arthur Weasley at the head of the table. "Well, what are you all waiting for? Dive in!" She said with a laugh, looking at all her children and friends.

In a rush of hands, food was scrapped on to plates, people were laughing and chatting happily with whomever was sitting at the table next to them, well everyone except one person that is. His empty plate in front of him, Ron Weasley was beaming up and down the tables. Simply glancing at all of his friends and family, Pansy's hand grasped in his. He looked at Pansy, her black hair in a knot at the back of her head, her floral sundress, it all made her look so beautiful to him. He smiled at her, and she smiled back. "Are you alright darling?" she asked, a questioning look on her face.

Standing up, Ron cleared his throat. "Excuse me everyone, I'm sorry for interrupting your meal but I have something I need to do." Everyone stopped what they were eating and looked towards the middle of the table at Ron and Pansy. No one really seemed to be breathing or moving. "I'm not very good at talking about how I feel, as most of you must know," he continued. "The past year and a half has been some of the best days of my life. I've met the most interesting, smart and beautiful woman." Pulling Pansy to her feet, Ron sunk down onto one knee and pulled a silver box out of his pocket. "Pansy Elizabeth Parkinson, I have been carrying this ring around for the last week waiting for the perfect moment. What moment could be more perfect than when I am surrounded by every person who means something to me?" Pansy's hands sprung up to cover her mouth, "you, Pansy, are the light of my life, my entire reason for living. Would you do me the honour of marrying me?" The atmosphere around the table was frozen; no one was moving or breathing. No one spoke. Everyone just stared at the two love-struck people in front of them.

"Nothing in the world would make me happier, Ronald." Pansy exclaimed, pulling Ron to his feet, throwing her arms around his neck and kissed him. Every single person at the table burst into applause, Mrs. Weasley was dabbing at her eyes with a tissue. The happy couple were flooded with the family's hugs and kisses, handshakes were exchanged. Ron's eyes never left Pansy, through all the hugs and handshakes; he was simply consumed in her beauty. Eventually everyone returned to eating, Ron filled his plate as well, and brunch continued without any more fuss.

After eating, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny took the dirty dishes into the kitchen. Ron still had a goofy, lopsided grin plaster on his face. "I feel like the happiest person alive," he said with a sigh as he cleaned off the leftovers from people's plates.

Hermione stood in front of the sink, staring out into the backyard at the woman who she was now expected to welcome into her friendship with Ron. _That's the woman you've lost him completely to, _she thought grimly, _now she's going to want to go out with you and Ginny all the time. I wish I knew that they were this serious…I wish..._she had to stop herself there, wiping the small tear that had been building up in the corner of her eye. Crying was unacceptable. There was nothing she could do about Ron and Pansy's upcoming nuptials except grin and bear it, hoping the whole time that she would get used to Pansy being around all the time. It must have been something to do with Bellatrix, but Pansy put her on edge. She never really knew what was going on in that girls head and that frustrated her and frightened her. Turning around, she smiled at Ron, knowing he was happy should be enough for her…it really should. "I'm happy that you're happy Ronald, I just cannot believe you didn't tell us that you were thinking of proposing to Pansy!" She said with a smile, which was returned with a hug from her best friend. "Like really, isn't this something that you are supposed to tell your best friends!" She said laughing and smacking him on the back.

"Well you know me 'Mione, I'm a spur of the moment kind of guy. If the time is right, I'm doing it regardless." He answered with a wink, returning to the dishes he was cleaning magically.

Harry, who was standing in the living room talking with Ginny, walked into the kitchen and clapped his best friend on the back. "Congratulations are in order mate. When did you decide you wanted to get married?"

"Well, I guess it was about 3 months back. I realized that I have never felt more alive than when I was with Pans and I wanted that forever. I want her forever. I was nervous because I didn't want her to say no, but today…today just felt right, you know?" Ron replied hazily.

Harry glanced back at Hermione, who had turned her back on the conversation and was now putting the clean dishes in their proper spots. "I understand. When it's right, it's right." Laughing, he walked back outside to talk to Andromeda about his next week's schedule and when he could come take Teddy. Hermione and Ron continued cleaning the dishes in silence, both completely lost in the thoughts racing around their brains.

Hermione heard Ron walk out of the room and waited for the sound of the back door shutting. When it did, she sunk to the floor and put her head on her knees. _He's getting married. He isn't yours. Stop being upset, _she tried to reason with herself but she couldn't help the tears when they came. Getting up, she walked swiftly to the bathroom to have her breakdown in private. Closing the door behind her, she sank back to the ground and let out a strangled sob. _There is no way he will be yours again, it's time to move on Hermione, _she thought. She stayed on the ground sobbing silently for over half an hour, jumping slightly when a knock came at the door.

"Hermione, are you in there?" Harry's voice came from the other side of the door in a whisper, "Are you going to be alright? Do you need to go home?" _He sounds worried, _she thought, _maybe I ought to go home, feign being sick. _

"No, I'm not alright Harry." She said as she opened the door, letting her best friend into the bathroom. "Can you shut the door behind you please?" She pleaded as she sat down on the edge of the bath tub.

"Hermione, are you alright? What's wrong? Did you hurt yourself?" Harry asked feverishly, worried about his closest friend. "This…this isn't about Ron is it? I thought you were over that Hermione?"

"No Harry, no I am not over it. I've never gotten over him. He's the only person in this world that I have ever imagined being with. I always thought that we were going to end up together and now…well not anymore. That dream is gone and I'm not going to be alright for a long time." She said in renewed sobs, "I-I can't handle this. Being here. I want to go home please. Harry, take me home." Harry exited the bathroom silently, walking swiftly outside.

"Molly," he started walking over to the older woman and her daughter, "I'm taking Hermione home. Sh-she isn't feeling well and needs to go home and rest. I'm sorry we're leaving so early. I'll be back for dinner though; I suspect Hermione's going to want to be alone or with Anna tonight."

"Oh yes of course, dear, is she alright? Does she have a fever? I'm sure I have a potion here for whatever is wrong, let me go ch-"started Molly, making her way into the house, Harry and Ginny in tow.

"No Molly, it's completely alright, we have some potion at home, and she's just got a stomach ache. It just seems like she's had too much to eat." Said Harry with a small laugh, he hated lying to Molly, but he knew Hermione wouldn't want anyone to know what was really wrong. "I'll see you two tonight at dinner," he said, pulling Ginny into a kiss and pecking Mrs. Weasley on the cheek. "See you!" Harry walked back to the bathroom to find Hermione in the same position he left her in. He lifted her up in his arms and she sobbed into his chest as he carried her out the front of the house. Once outside the front gate, Harry apparated the both of them to Grimmauld place.


End file.
